


Crash

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, creaking house, spooky noises, unknown horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You are not alone...
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> another finally finished fic for 2019's spoopy bingo. god I still have to do 2020's spoopy things

* * *

The house had always been creaky, as old houses tend to be, so it didn’t bother you much. Nor did that feeling of being watched, it was the unfortunate perk of being stuck as ‘babysitter’ to a certain trickster god. “Are you done fooling around, Loki?”

“I’m not doing anything, (y/n).” he popped up behind you. The sound of a crash upstairs had him move closer so he could whisper, “What was that?”

“You should go check.”   
“Me?” Loki let out a nervous chuckle, “Why would I do that?”

“Because you have the power to check without actually being there in person.”   
“Fair point.” You had barely blinked before Loki was grabbing your hand, “I think we should go, now.” He practically dragged you out the door as more crashes ensued and a high keening wail began.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick blurb but if you like it let me know with a comment or kudos (if you think it worthy of one)


End file.
